Une douleur pour une autre
by Tulcadhiel
Summary: {Spoiler T.3, Newtmas} La douleur de Newt, celle de sa chute, lui a ramené son dernier souvenir d'avant le labyrinthe. Celui d'un piano et d'un violon bleu, avant que tout ne s'efface.


Un rayon de soleil venait éclairer l'intérieur de la cabane, à moitié caché par un rideau usé, des poussières flottant dans l'air de ce petit espace lumineux. L'air lourd et chaud emplissait tout l'atmosphère, et avec les pensées de Newt.

Celui-ci était allongé sur le dos à même le sol, qui consistait en un vieux plancher vermoulu recouvert d'un drap ocre.

Ses yeux se perdaient dans le vide au-dessus de lui, un iris éclairé dans la lumière du matin, l'autre dans l'ombre du taudis dans lequel il se trouvait. Sa main droite, à plat sur son ventre, tapotait une cadence imaginaire. Sûrement celle d'un piano, ou d'un violon bleu.

* * *

Thomas saisit le violon à ses pieds, puis commença à l'accorder sur les notes du piano derrière lui. Il le cala ensuite contre sa clavicule, tenant son archet, un pli barré au milieu de son front.

Son air concentré fit rire Newt, au piano.

\- Ce n'est que de l'amusement, on ne prépare pas un concerto, Tommy, plaisanta-t-il.

\- C'est important, appuya Thomas.

Newt eu un sourire amusé, avant de se focaliser à nouveau sur les touches de son instrument. Il ouvrit sa partition, l'étudia quelques secondes, puis démarra les notes qu'il préférait de tout l'air.

Ses doigts glissaient, imperturbables, en insistant puis en s'adoucissant au cour de la mélodie. Le bois lisse du piano semblait chanter en silence, les pieds de Newt accompagnaient la musique, et le violon bleu de Thomas faisait flotter de longs mots sans sens en parallèle. Un gémissement sans provenance.

C'est au milieu de leur jeu qu'un agent entra dans la pièce, le visage dénué d'expression. Une flopée d'autres gardes vinrent à sa suite, jusqu'à ce que Janson pénètre dans la pièce à son tour. Il croisa les mains devant lui et posa son attention sur Newt et Thomas.

\- C'est l'heure, Newt. Nous allons t'accompagner pour tes derniers examens.

Les deux garçons, qui s'étaient interrompus, se dévisagèrent avec épouvante. Newt se leva de son tabouret et recula de quelques pas.

\- Non, non c'est... C'est impossible, vous aviez dit la semaine prochaine, balbutia-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que j'ai noté, répondit Janson sans émotion. Quoi qu'il en soit, il va falloir me suivre. Nous t'envoyons aujourd'hui.

Thomas lâcha son violon et s'interposa entre Newt et l'escouade, l'air déterminé. Il se retourna vers Newt et lui fit un signe de tête, les yeux brillants.

Les gardes se mirent soudain en mouvement, et avant que Thomas n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, l'un deux se saisit du bras de Newt et l'entraîna vers la porte. Thomas se précipita derrière eux et frappa le vigile en pleine figure.

Celui-ci s'effondra en gémissant, se tenant le nez, mais deux autres agents attrapèrent Thomas et le maintinrent, non sans que celui-ci ne se débatte. Deux autres encore immobilisèrent Newt, affolé.

\- Il n'ira nulle part, laissez-le !, hurla Thomas. C'était pour la semaine prochaine !

\- C'était, rectifia Janson avec un sourire mauvais. Mais là, c'est pour maintenant.

Les gardes relevèrent leur compagnon blessé, qui maugréait en essayant d'arrêter les flots de sang qui sortaient de son nez. Puis ils commencèrent à sortir de la salle un par un, et Janson les suivit.

Thomas et Newt résistaient, mais un vigile finit par tordre le bras de Newt qui lâcha un cri de douleur.

\- NEWT !

Thomas mit un uppercut à l'un de ses gardes, et l'autre relâcha sa pression, déstabilisé. Thomas courut vers Newt et le détacha brusquement des agents.

Il l'amena contre lui et le serra dans ses bras, tremblant comme une feuille. Newt était secoué par les sanglots, et s'accrochait à lui comme à la vie.

\- Tout ira bien, murmura fébrilement Thomas dans un souffle, ça va aller.

\- Je t'aime Thomas, je t'aime, gémit Newt, je t'aime... S'il te plaît...

\- Je t'aime, Newt.

Thomas soupira, et une larme roula sur sa joue. Il serra Newt un peu plus fort, la gorge serrée, avant qu'un taser de s'abatte dans son dos. Newt lui fut arraché, et brutalement traîné hors de la pièce, alors qu'il hurlait son nom. Le monde devint flou sur le chemin du bloc opératoire, les larmes brouillant sa vue. Le monde de Thomas le devenait aussi, rendu vaporeux par le taser.

\- Newt, chuchota Thomas, étalé à plat ventre sur le sol, les bras bloqué dans son dos par un vigile.

Mais le noir avait déjà enveloppé sa vision, et l'anesthésie l'ouïe de Newt.

* * *

Newt, allongé sur le sol dans la cabane, pleurait.

La douleur de sa cheville lui avait ramené ce souvenir, son seul et unique souvenir. Le tout dernier, ce qu'on lui avait prit juste avant le labyrinthe. Le rythme dans sa main s'était arrêté. Le soleil avait avancé jusqu'à éclairer sa deuxième pupille, et l'intérieur de la cabane s'était réchauffé encore un peu plus.

Newt rouvrit les yeux et se redressa, sa cheville l'élançant. Il posa une main dessus et essuya ses larmes de l'autre, le souffle court.

Il se promit de retrouver ce Thomas, et de se rappeler de son amour tous les jours avant de le revoir. C'était un nouveau but. L'espoir l'avait abandonné, mais pas ça. Il prit une grande inspiration, et se cala en attendant qu'Alby et Gally viennent le chercher.

Une poussière dansa dans le rayon de lumière que cadrait la fenêtre. Et avant même que la porte ne s'ouvre, avant que Gally le soutienne pour marcher, et que lui et Alby l'entraînent à la salle du conseil sous la supervision de Jeff, avant même que Minho revienne du labyrinthe et que le jour soit bien avancé, avant même tout ça, Newt avait déjà tout oublié.


End file.
